Aftermath
by Lithium2016
Summary: It's been six years since Dan told Runo they couldn't be a couple after one night together, and a LOT has changed. Runo has made a life with a fellow Brawler, and is still in leagues with the others! Major Runo/Shun! Rated for language and sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Bakugan fic, and I hope this meets standard!**

**I really love Dan and Runo, but I have recently developed a love for Shun and Runo, though I am a firm believer of Shun/Alice and Dan/Runo in the show!**

**This will be a Shun/Runo story with hints of Dan/OOC! There will also be Julie/Billy, Marucho/OOC, Alice/OOC, and who knows who else! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan or any of the Brawlers or the Resistance, but I wish I did... If so, there might be a Dan/Runo/Shun love triangle!**

(Runo POV)

_Hi, I'm Runo. And this is the story of my life after Dan left me..._

"Mommy!" A small brunette girl squealed excitedly. I turned around and saw her bounding down the stairs, with the family pet, a sleek, dark brown dog named Kuri, following behind her. The girl's hair was pulled back into low pigtails, much like I used to wear. Her eyes were a deep ruby red. "Mommy, can I go play with Maiko and Kage at the park? _Please?_ Aunt Julie and Aunt Alice will be there too!"

The little girl asking me this was Hikari, my daughter. Today was her sixth birthday, and I had to get the party set up.

The other mentioned children were the children of my fellow Battle Brawlers. Maiko was Julie and Billy's daughter; Kage was Alice's son. Maiko was a year younger than Hikari, Kage was two years younger than both of them.

I motioned for her to go on and she grabbed Kuri by the collar. "Come on, Kuri, let's go!"

"Hikari!" I called. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She popped her head back in.

"Oh, yeah!" She kissed my cheek and started off again.

"Hikari!" I called again. She came back in. "Take Skyress with you." I placed the small, green Ventus Bakugan in her hand.

"Okay! Bye, Mommy!" She craned her neck up toward the second floor. "Bye, Daddy!"

She bounded out the door, Kuri following in her wake.

A pair of strong arms circled my waist and a pair of soft lips kissed my shoulder. "She's a bundle of energy, Runo." The voice belonged to Shun Kazami. "She's just like you."

I turned and brushed Shun's black hair out of his beautiful golden eyes and kissed his cheek lightly.

Now, if you know me, you know that I have light blue hair and bluish-green eyes. And you know that I told you earlier that Hikari had brown hair and ruby eyes? Well... I'm just gonna say that Shun isn't her real father. That jerk left before I knew I was pregnant. Shun was being my best friend, and stayed to help. Our friendship was growing even before that, but Hikari just sealed it; she brought us together. And Shun has raised her like she was his own daughter.

She believes that Shun is her father, and who am I to tell a six year-old otherwise? She wants him to be her father, and he wants to be here for her. Shun and I never married, though.

Hikari made Shun and me grow close enough to fall in love. So here we are, I'm twenty-two, Shun's twenty-four, and Hikari's six. Her parents are in love, but not married, and we love her to death. She has proclaimed that she will never leave us because she loves us too much.

I guess that's what all children say at some point; Julie said the other day that Maiko had said she was never going to get married and have babies because she wanted to stay with Mommy.

Julie was so happy to hear that! Alice just smile when her little Kage said he never wanted to grow up because he loved being little.

The doorbell rang. I unwrapped Shun's arms to go answer it. Julie and Alice stood at the door, bags of birthday party supplies in each arm. "Surprise, Runo!" Julie said, plopping the stuff down in the doorway. She and Alice both engulfed me in a hug. "Hey," I said. "I thought you guys were supposed to be in the park with the kids."

"Aww, it's fine! Billy and Evan are still there with them!" Jeez, Julie was perky today. You all should know Billy, but Evan was Alice's husband. "Besides, I thought you could use some help setting stuff up!"

Alice smiled and walked past me to set her bags down on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, Runo. I wanted to help with Hikari's party. Kage's birthday isn't for another seven months. And Maiko's birthday was two months ago."

Shun nodded hello to the girls and wrapped an arm around me. "This is where I leave you three alone?" I grabbed his shirt collar as he turned to go.

"You aren't going anywhere. Billy and Evan are watching the kids, _you_ are helping with your daughter's birthday." Shun flinched at the authority in my voice, but stayed.

"What do you need me to do?"

-xoxoxoxo-

It took Julie, Alice, Shun, and me three hours to get everything ready. Half of that was baking her cake, though, so you can't blame the decorations. Marucho and his fiancee, Mercy, had just arrived. And-surprisingly-Mira and Ace showed up with Baron.

Everyone was showing up for Hikari's birthday. This surprised Shun and the other Brawlers, but it surprised me the most. "Do I need to call Billy and tell him to get on over here with the kids?" Julie asked.

I nodded to her and went over to talk to Mira, mainly to catch up.

"No, Runo. Don't worry. Dan doesn't know where we're at. Keith led him on a wild goose chase, so nothing to worry about!" She said, putting an arm over my shoulders.

The mere mention of Daniel Kuso's name sent a flash of anger through my entire body. I never wanted to see him again!

He's the jerk that had gotten me pregnant. While I do thank him for giving me my daughter, I still hate him with every ounce of my being. Him with his stupid brown hair, and careless ruby eyes...

I hate him.

-xoxoxoxo-

Evan and Billy had gotten here about an hour ago with Maiko, Kage, and Hikari. We had surprised her and she screamed and grabbed everyone in a huge hug. "Mommy, Daddy, thank you _so_ much! All of my family's here!" She climbed her way up Marucho and clung to him piggy-back. "Hi, Uncle Marucho!" She kissed his cheek sweetly. "Hi, Aunt Mercy!" She climbed over to Mercy and hugged her.

Julie picked up Maiko and kissed the girl's cheek. She looked so like Julie; she had platinum white hair, tan skin, and dark indigo eyes.

Kage, Alice's boy, looked like a mix of Evan and Alice. He had Alice's pretty dark eyes, but with Evan's dark blond hair.

Mercy handed Hikari over to Shun. I kissed her cheek, Shun kissed her forehead, and she hugged us with all her might. I saw Baron light her six candles and lifted her from Shun's arms. "Make a wish before you blow your candles out, sweetie," I whispered in her ear.

She shut her eyes tight and mouthed her wish. Her wide, ruby eyes opened and I felt Shun put his hands on my waist.

With a smile, Hikari blew out all six on her first try.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" A terribly familiar voice said from the doorway. I glanced up and met those dreaded ruby eyes...

**I hope you liked it, guys! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave me a review! :)**

**-Melissa ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**This is chapter two, and I hope you all like it! (Tell me if you love it!)**

**DON'T READ IF YOU HATE RUNO/SHUN PAIRING!**

**Me: Shun, would you like the honors?**

**Shun: Yeah. Thanks, Missy.**

**Runo: MISSY! You're on a first name basis, now?**

**Me: Runo, go play with Dan or something...**

***Runo glares***

**Runo: But you put me with _him_. *points at Shun***

**Me: Back off, girl. He's _mine_...**

***Shun backs away***

**Shun: Melissa doesn't own Bakugan, or any character you recognize from the show!**

-xoxoxoxo-

_Previously..._

_"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" A terribly familiar voice said from the doorway. I glanced up and met those dreaded ruby eyes..._

-xoxoxoxo-

(Runo POV)

"Dan?" I asked. Shun tightened his grip on me and Julie stepped between Dan and me. There was a subdued anger in my voice. I knew Shun sensed it, Julie had to have too because we've been friends for so long, she just _knows_.

"Hey, Runo. What's up?" He asked, doing his signature nose flick. I just glared. There was no way that he was going to get off that easy. He just stared at me, completely oblivious. "What's going on? There a party?" He glanced at the table. "Ooh, cake!"

I passed Hikari off to Shun and smacked Dan in the chest, keeping him from moving closer. "What the hell do you want, Kuso?" I hissed.

"Whoa! Jeez, what's with you?"

"If you touch a single hair of her head, then you will never live to see the light of day." My eyes pieced him thoroughly.

"Touch who, Runo?" He asked.

"Mommy, are you okay?" The small voice of my daughter asked from behind me. Dan turned to the voice and saw a pair of sweet red eyes watching him.

"Aww, Runo, she's cute." _He hasn't commented on her yet_, I thought. _I wonder if he notices._

The look in his eyes changed from adoration of the six year old to shock. "She has dark eyes, they're red," he said. I nodded. "She has brown hair, and you don't." I nodded again, waiting for it to hit him. "How long have I been gone?"

"Six years."

He turned to look at me. "She's mine, isn't she?" I didn't answer, but instead went back to Shun. He put am arm around me and kissed my temple while slinging Hikari back in a piggy-back position.

"Wrong, Kuso," Shun said with ice in his voice. "She's mine."

"But she looks nothing like you!" He protested.

"She may not, but you weren't around to raise her. You aren't the one she-" I cut him off.

"Enough, Shun." I pulled his face down level with mine. "I'll take care of this." I kissed him gently and turned back to Dan.

"Hikari is biologically yours, Kuso. But she doesn't know you, and she never will," I paused. "You left us." Shun pulled me tighter against him, into his warmth, his comfort. "And I want to forget you."

"Daddy, why is Mommy so mad?" Hikari asked, her head resting on Shun's shoulder. Dan froze and glared at Shun.

"She called you "daddy". Why?" Dan demanded.

"Because she's known me all her life. I've helped Runo raise her. She's mine," Shun replied.

"Daniel Kuso," I said; my voice shook, but whether from anger or weariness, I didn't know. "You have barged in, demanded knowledge, and got yourself in _my_ daughter's life. I want you _out_ of my house. _Now_." I pointed toward the door.

"Runo," he started.

"No. Just... _Out_."

-xoxoxoxo-

Dan had left hours ago without another word. I hoped I had offended him. Maybe dented his ego. Good. A man with that much ego is dangerously stupid.

Julie had taken Hikari home with her to stay the night with Maiko for her birthday. She told me that I needed room to cool down and talk to Shun without Hikari getting mixed in.

Everyone else had left but Alice, who had stayed to help me clean up. She had sent Evan on home with a sleeping Kage.

After she left, I sat on the sofa with Shun, his arms wrapped around me. I wasn't crying. No, I was silently contemplating recent events.. What the _hell_ just happened? Everything was suddenly screwed up by a jerk with red eyes and a _really_ big ego.

My sweet little Hikari. She was too young to deal with this, and I had to do something about it. I'd get a restraining order against Dan if I had to. This had to end.

Shun absentmindedly rubbed circles on my lower back. He was the nicest guy ever.

Suddenly, my mood shifted from one of confusion to one of passion. I moved to where I was facing him and on my knees. "Shun," I murmured. "I love you." He placed a kiss on my neck.

"I love you, too." From his motions, I knew he had already caught onto my scheme. I was hoping to seduce him tonight, for the eighth time this week. It had worked so far. I was beginning to think that from the way he goes for it so quickly that his "needs" are as abundant as mine.

I straddled him and kissed his shoulder, his favorite spot. "Shun, come to bed with me." He stood up, me still on him, and carried me to our bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him as he threw me on the bed.

He was already undressing as I was, but saved the best for last, as I did.

-xoxoxoxo-

I woke the next morning tangled in a mess of dark, damp sheets and a relaxed Shun. "Hello, there," I said, sliding my hands down his chest, headed for territory further south.

"Good morning," he whispered before flipping me over on my back and climbing on top of me.

-xoxoxoxo-

Half an hour later, Shun had me panting, and he was breathing hard himself. His body slightly glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and I was proud; I gave him quite a workout.

His short, raven hair was sticking to his forehead and his golden eyes watched me with an almost predatory light while still mixed with love. "That was amazing," he said quietly. He ran his had through my damp blue hair and kissed my jaw. "I love you."

"I love you so much," I replied.

He rolled over and grabbed something from the drawer of his nightstand. Shun pulled me closer and took my left hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you more than my own life, Runo. And I always will, forever and ever. You and Hikari are my family, and I love you both." Shun slid off the bed and got down on one knee. He held up a small silver ring with a medium-sized, heart-shaped diamond in the center. "I have waited for years to ask you this, and I hope you say yes. Runo, will you marry me?"

My eyes were wide. Oh, my God. Shun just proposed. "Yes, yes! Ohmigod, yes!" He laughed once and slid the ring onto my left hand. I jumped on him and we both fell to the floor, me on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my neck and pulled me tighter to him before standing up and getting back on the bed.

We lay like that forever and thought about the same thing: us.

-xoxoxoxo-

**Ta Da! I hope you guys enjoyed it, so tell me how I did!**

**Runo: AHH! I have a daughter and _now_ I'm getting married?**

**Shun: And to me, nonetheless.**

**Me: Don't get cocky, Runo. He's still mine. You can have Dan when he straightens out.**

***Runo frowns***

**Runo: Whatever...**

**Shun: (whispers to me) I like you more than her.**

***Runo slaps Shun across the face***

**Runo: What was that?**

***I step between them***

**Me: Stop it, you guys, or the next chapter will be _disastrous!_**

**Runo/Me/Shun: Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


End file.
